


The Supers *Preview.

by JuliusEliMarkob



Category: Own Character - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliusEliMarkob/pseuds/JuliusEliMarkob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July Markob is a Superhero. But can she learn to use her powers in time to save her kind, her friends, and her world?</p><p>This is just a preview to see if my story is any good. I'd love some feedback, creative criticism, and comments asking for more if you enjoy it.<br/>Please if you would like, check out the other part to this- it's also just a preview, but I'd like to see how it does versus this version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supers *Preview.

I would have never believed it. As much as the evidence pointed to this, I would have brushed it off. I would have turned a blind eye. But know I knew, this was it. This was the answer to the question I had been scared to ask. It was true, and it was always right there, but I was tied to strings and played like a puppet. They were the puppeteer all this time, who lied and cheated me all those years. And now, they stood there, exposed.

Not only were they the murderer of my family, but now they were coming after me, too. I had a reason to be scared.

Geez, where should I start with this? Things have been such a mess lately that sometimes I can hardly recall how any of this started. I guess the most logical part would be how exactly I came to be a Superhero. A Heroine, if you prefer the older term. If I recall correctly, my adventure began when I was 9 years old.

I was lying down in the top part of the bunk bed I shared with my little sister Gloria, and while she was asleep after a fit of not wanting to get into her pajamas, I was staring outside the slim window in the corner of our room. There seemed to be a small glowing light that was keeping me awake and my wondrous mind thought it was a firefly and was intrigued, because there weren’t fireflies in the city, only up north where my mom’s side of the family lived.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes- maybe I was tired and was seeing things. I remember the clock had read 11:34 p.m. and for a 9 year old, that was pretty late. Everyone else in the 3 story house had gone to sleep hours ago so no one could have been outside and realizing that, I immediately concluded that it was an intruder and that I should go get my dad to beat him up. (Or her; at the time I believed bad guys were only boys) but of course my ambitious mind figured that if  _I_  went out and beat the bad ‘man’ up, I’d be a hero! Mom and Dad would be so grateful and I’d get everything I wanted forever because I was a hero.

So I carefully padded down the wooden planks of the bunk beds ladder and snuggled my bare toes into on my purple slippers that had been split up- one in my bed room and one in the living room. I stared at the side door for a moment, wondering if this really was a good idea to go by myself, tiny and unarmed. I figured not and so I padded into the kitchen as quietly as I could, carefully slid open the kitchen drawer and grabbed one of mom’s knives without trying to hit any of the other dishes and make a loud ‘clanging’ noise. If I had, my mother would have heard for sure and come to investigate. Now confident in myself with the weapon in hand, I started to head back towards the side door in the living room with it clutched so tightly in my hands my knuckles turned white. I slowly swung the door open, listened for a moment in case I heard something from the intruder, but my ears were met with nothing but the crickets in the backyard garden chirping and the occasional zoom of a car that would come down our one way street. I started to hike up the steps from our basement home up to ground level and once I was at the top, looking out to the backyard I noticed the light hadn’t vanished completely but instead had gradually dimmed and there stood a woman. Tall for her age which had been around 23, blonde full luscious curly hair with a round, wrinkle free face and blue eyes- a photographers dream model, wearing a silky plain white dress that ended in subtle lace at her knees. She had on only sandals with the same white colour and faced away from the house, head down and turned with her back to me investigating our grape vines that I always hated the smell of. I re-gripped the knife tighter in my hands when I realized I’d lost focus and tip toed up to her, trying to make a plan up as I went. But my plan was never to be made, because I’d run out of time when the woman turned and looked me right in the eyes. I felt my whole body jumped up out of fear, but instead of attacking she smiled and it froze me, unsure of what to do and why she smiled like an angel when she was a dangerous intruder. It was silent, until she spoke first. 

“July”

“July?” I asked. She had pronounced the name, ‘Julie’.

“Yes” She still didn’t move. I still had my knife.

“That’s not my name” I told her. I don’t know why I hadn’t ran yet, and I’m not sure if I should have or if I had did the right thing. I don’t think I’ll ever know what the right answer was.

“It will be” She told me. Her arms bent in front of her chest and she hold her hands like a bowl as if she were holding an injured bird and the mysterious light I had saw appeared in the shape of a sphere in her hands. I wanted to touch it- I wanted to know what it was and how she was doing this. The light emitted a warm and comfortable feeling which I couldn’t describe with every word my nine year old brain knew, but if I was asked today I would have said that it felt like home. It made me feel comfortable and secure, relaxed and sure of myself. So I asked, “Are you a magic lady?”

And she laughed and shrugged saying, “I guess you could call me that. But if you want to get specific, little one, I’m a superhero”

I can’t remember exactly how I had reacted to that. I was so stunned that my mind kind of blanked it out. But knowing me, my baby faced self would have been stunned and I probably would have asked to be a superhero too. The only thing else I can remember happening is that little ball of light softly floating like snow directly into in my palms, the warmness closer but not any hotter and then it was bright in my face. I closed my eyes to shield them, waited a minute then opened when it subsided and you wouldn’t believe what I saw.

My ceiling. My dimly light with glow in the dark space sticker-ed ceiling.

I was in our room, in my bed again. I looked down at my hands and there was nothing, and I would have just believed it was a dream until the next morning when my dad was having his morning cigarette before work and I was getting dressed for school.

“Alyssa?” My dad called to my mother from the side door, his boots thumping against the cheap hardwood floor.

“What, Reid?” She called back from the kitchen as she prepared my lunch for the day.

I peeked around the door-less entrance to my sister and I’s room and saw him holding up a Chef’s knife. It was the same one I had picked up last night. “How did this end up in the garden?” He asked.

I watched them converse, clueless about what had happen last night, a wondrous stare fixed on the knife as my dad held it for my mom to see. So it had been real, and now I had whatever that glowing light was that she had given me.


End file.
